


Zipper of Doom

by Milana16



Category: TsukiPro the Animation
Genre: Comedy, Crack?, I mean, I think?, Kouki is oblivious to what his costume does, M/M, No Costume makers were harmed in the course of making this fic, Rikka is mentioned bc I swear Solids had something to do with that costume design, Sora is very very gay for him anyway, aka gay beams everyone, and I think we all agree Growth are both Kou simps and Kou defense squad, but I suspect you knew it the second you saw Ryota in the tags, murder mentioned multiple times as a joke, probably?, though it was a close call
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-04
Updated: 2021-02-04
Packaged: 2021-03-16 11:53:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,595
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29206905
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milana16/pseuds/Milana16
Summary: The trouble happens just before the start of the infamous musical...Main lead is left a mumbling mess...And Mamoru wonders how any of them will survive That scene with That costume.
Relationships: Etou Kouki/Fujimura Mamoru
Comments: 3
Kudos: 12





	Zipper of Doom

**Author's Note:**

> For you all horny trees.  
> Short, because it's nearing midnight here, and I'm sure some of you are already sitting on a bigger pieces inspired by the, ekhm, costume choice, for Ivesta ep. 4 (I find it ridiculous, honestly, but Hidesan owns it, so I guess if you're at Koukun level, you own any atrocity thrown at you like a boss. Side effect is, everybody around you are now gay [or straight, in ladies case]). Inspired by someone on my tl mentioning zipper malfunction as the potential fic idea. Thanks, I couldn't get it out of my brain.  
> Enjoy?

Nozomu approaches him, as if he was last hope of the humanity.

In retrospect, maybe he was.

'We need help, Mamo-chan!' Soara's self proclaimed charisma specialist announces. 'It's an emergency!'

'Ah? Eh, Em-Emergency? I'm... not really sure I'm suitable for the job?' Mamoru is very sure he's heard a mutter of "me neither" somewhere from the huddle where he could see Soara's senior group, but Nozomu just shakes his head.

'You're the only one we can count on!' he proclaims, before tugging at Mamoru to lead him to... the dressing room?

Mamoru blinks.

Now that he thinks, he did get late to the dress rehearsal because of a late deadline, so why was everybody outside of the room? Moreover, where the heck were his teammates?

Ryota loved musicals and theatre in general too much to let them come in late. When he wanted, he could pull along even Kouki, to whom he held nothing but high regard and affection, so...

Could it be the emergency involved Growth?!

'Ah, Mamoru-san! Great job today! Please come quickly.' Ren's jittery voice resounds from in front of the door to the leads' dress room. Mamoru looks in curiosity at him, then at the rest of their friendly rival unit, trying to figure out what the heck was going on.

'Erm, why is Sora-kun over there, squatted and muttering to himself?'

'Ah, please ignore that, he got hit directly.' Morihito explains, even as he holds his leader's hands, preventing them from tangling into his hair and ruining the hairdo.

Mamoru blinks. _Directly hit_?

'Okay... do you know where is Kou-kun, Ken-kun and Ryo-kun, perhaps?' he asks, as the younger duo of Soara respectfully and forcefully pulls and pushes him towards the dressing room. 'They should arrive before me...'

'Arrive they did.' says Soushi dryly, but it's Nozomu answering his question.

'Ryota-san is commiting murder!'

'Eh?' Mamoru wonders if he should feel terrified by the announcement itself, or by the fact the announcement sounds very in character for his teammate. 'M-Murder?'

Nozomu nods.

'And Ken-chan-san stops him.' redhead pauses. 'Well, tries to. Probably. So! We can only count on you!'

'Good luck!' Ren cheers softly, before Mamoru is pushed through the door to the dressing room.

And is met eye to eye with The Dress.

Or, well, clothes. Peculiar, subdued in color, meant to hide the silhouette, and by hiding it, actually accentuating it. With asymmetrical pattern, and feathers. Oh, and zipper going up the chest, from the window that barely allows to catch the silver of skin...

The clothes are something only someone special could wear and own. Thankfully (or not), that was just the case.

'Mamoru?' the someone calls him, and Mamoru wakes up from his stupor. 'You arrived safely, I'm glad.'

'Y-Yeah, good job, Kou-kun.' Mamoru shakes his head, and looks up. Above the collar, and the colorful feathered not-really-a-boa, the warm, if slightly confused blue eyes looked at him friendly, and Mamoru exhales.

So. The Emergency was just Kou-kun.

'Did something happen?' Mamoru asks, and Kouki nods, pointing at the zipper.

'This here should open and close smoothly, since I'm supposed to be playing with it during dance scene.' he says, as if that was the most natural thing in the world, and not possibility of sending thousands of people to the hospital with a nosebleed or, in milder cases, having their gay enlightenment send upon them. 'But it gets stuck a bit when going down. Here.'

He presents, deciding to exactly show what is the problem, joined with proper choreography, his hips and hands having their motions perfected despite not even the first day of performance happening just yet.

Mamoru feels his brain short circuiting.

_"Pachira bless you, Zipper-san... nonono, bad Pachira, that's not the point now!"_

'See? The motions need to be smooth, or the effect will be ruined, so I can't really fight a zipper on stage. Ryo has said he will fetch somebody from a costumer team, but he's not back just yet.'

 _"Rest in peace, costumer-san."_ Mamoru thinks, aloud asking only:

'Ken-kun went with him?'

Kouki blinks.

'Actually, yes, though he seemed to be slightly in a hurry...' he muses, and Mamoru tries to send all his good luck to his other teammate. If Kensuke manages to reign Ryota in, maybe Growth won't have to take hiatus for the duration of the trial for murder...

'Alright then!' he tries to muster his casual demeanor. It never was more of a challenge. 'We should just wait for them to come back, then. Ah, you might catch a cold if you leave it open, Kou-kun, so maybe you should close it, though?'

'Ah.' Kouki looks mildly embarrassed. 'That's actually a second problem. Even if I force it down, I can't close it all the way.'

Oh.

_Oh._

It was the Emergency, indeed.

Kouki presents once again, and Mamoru gulps. The zipper was stuck at halfway height, making the small sexy abs window quite less small. And, frankly speaking, quite a bit more sexy.

Not that he wasn't enjoying the view, but, well, he understood reactions of Soara now. Their leader's gay sensor was incredibly sensitive, and, well... Kou-kun was hot in literally a pair of briefs and an apron- no wait, that's a bad comparison. Even in his pajamas(slightly better, brain), Growth's leader was incredibly attractive young man. For some reason, the mess that was his costume made it be amplified hundred, no, two hundred times.

Even if he still had that expression of oblivious confusion on.

And now was looking at Mamoru with hopeful expectancy, and Mamoru prepares to die.

_"Man up, Fujimura Mamoru!"_

'Do you want m-me to try and get it closed all the way?'

'Please.'

_"Nope. Dying it is. Wait for me on the other side, Sora-kun!"_

The living dead Fujimura Mamoru approaches Kouki, and, once his leader turns to him, bends to carefully inspect the zipper. So not getting distracted by the skin underneath the clothes. Nope. Not at all.

Kouki releases small sound, and the part of Mamoru that was still alive ascends, but he forces himself not to react.

'Sorry, did I caught your skin?'

'Ah, no, your hands... are a bit cold.'

And Fujimura Mamoru the not so living anymore dead, kicks himself for his carelesness, rapidly pulling his hands away.

'S-Sorry, Kou-kun!' he breathes at his hands. At least he has an excuse to not look at his sexy, _gorgeous_ , amazing leader, and so can gather his thoughts, getting his brain to think about something else than his sexy, _gorgeous_ , amazing leader...

Yep, no, this is not working. Mamoru resigns himself to his fate. And apparently, that is the correct way.

'But, you know, Kou-kun, you actually look amazing.' he says, letting a bit of his feelings slip through, and Kouki blinks, letting him restart work on the damned(blessed?) zipper.

'Really? Because Rikka-san had some opinions on the costume when I send him photos.'

'He had?' Mamoru forces instead of _"send them to me, as well"_.

Kouki nods.

'He says he can get the general idea of what it's supposed to do, but in that case, it should showcase the silhouette more fully instead of getting volume and distractions with the pattern in the waist and lower part.' Kouki shares, and Mamoru imagines the corrections. 'He also suggested leggins or tighter fit pants. Or no pants at all, but I think this was a joke.'

No, better not imagine what Sera Rikka, a man in the modelling world for over two decades, with at least three world-famous cross-dressing sessions, meant by no pants at all.

Although Kou-kun in stockings...

'Ah.' they say at the same time, as The Zipper finally gives in, but instead of going down, goes all the way up, opening the whole front of the costume.

And Kouki smiles.

And Mamoru says goodbyes to his life.

'Thank you, Mamoru. I think it's a good idea that I change out of it, for now. Hopefully they will fix the zipper by the time of the actual show.' Kouki muses, shrugging out of the costume, before looking at the composer, frozen in front of him. 'Mamoru?'

When he doesn't answer, Kouki looks down, at the costume in his hands, then at his now naked chest, and then at Mamoru's face, which color quite frankly wasn't healthy, but if Kouki looked for good tomatoes in a supermarket, he would definitely choose some in such a color.

He blinks, then, he smiles. Comes closer to the composer in front of himself, and gently pecks his lips.

'After we finish the run of the musical.' he says, and Mamoru's eyes lock on his lips. Kouki stifles a fond chuckle. 'After it, you can show me how amazing you thought the costume was. We both need to be able to dance well, before that.'

Mamoru tries to understand the meaning of the words without combusting, and that's probably why he doesn't realize that, when there's a knock on the door, followed by Kensuke's 'Kou? We brought the costumer. You doing good?', the proper reaction is to prevent the door from being opened at all cost.

'Yes, I'm fine.' Kouki calls back, and the door starts to open. 'Mamoru helped me with the zipper, so I'm going to change out of it for now-'

Rest of the sentence is drowned in a loud, distressed sound that both composers of Alive series released at once.

That much for being the last hope. He's also failed in the presence of the might that is Etou Kouki. And The Zipper.

**Author's Note:**

> First rule of Alive, everybody is gay for Kouki. Rip Sora, though.  
> Thanks for reading!


End file.
